Primeiro Encontros
by WhiteWolfX
Summary: Seu primeiro encontro com os personagens de KHR! Veja lista de personagens no primeiro capítulo.
1. Lista

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Olá, tudo bem?

Depois das minhas fics do Xanxus e do Squalo percebi que não tem tantas fics Character X Reader, então resolvi começar a fazer uma saga e pensar nas próximas. Essa primeira saga trata-se do seu primeiro encontro com os personagens da lista abaixo.

Gostaria de avisar que não estou seguindo uma ordem, porem se quiserem que eu escreva a respeito de um personagem de KHR ou se tiver um pedido para o próximo personagem, fiquem à vontade.

E sim, o primeiro capítulo é do Squalo! ;D Seguido pelo pedido especial do Genkishi.

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

**_LISTA_**

**Vongola**

Tsuna

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Hibari

Mukuro

Riohei

TYL! Lambo

**Vongola Extras**

Basil

Soichi

Spanner

**Vongola I**

G

Giotto

**Varia**

Squalo

Xanxus

Bel

**Arcobalenos**

Adult! Reborn

Adult! Colonelo

Adult! Skull

Adult! Verde

**Cavallone**

Dino

**Shimon**

Enma

**Pedidos Especiais**

Genkishi


	2. Viagem até o Aquarium - Squalo x Reader

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

Os reflexos da água batiam nas paredes escuras deixando todo o ambiente em um tom azulado, inclusive o rapaz do seu lado. A figura pálida de Squalo refletia as luzes ondulantes, fazendo-o parecer uma criatura sobrenatural aquática. Era hipnotizante, a direção do seu olhar estava presa naquela figura e não iria conseguir se soltar tão facilmente.

Ainda surpresa não conseguia parar de pensar como tinha chegado até ali.

_Foi convidada a um encontro pelo tubarão, na verdade tinha sido arrastada quando comentou durante o café-da-manhã que teria o dia livre, deixando todos os membros da Varia espantados com a cena menos Xanxus, claro._

_Squalo agarrou firmemente um de seus pulsos e a arrastou para fora do castelo em questão de segundos, não se importando com sua pequena rebelião para tentar voltar e pegar a sua bolsa._

- _Voooooi! Não vai precisa da sua bolsa, tudo o que precisamos está em meu carro! – Depois dessa frase entrar por seus ouvidos você deixou de se contorcer e relaxou, facilitando o trabalho de ser arrastada. Sempre quis saber qual era o modelo de carro dele._

_O guardião da chuva levou-lhe em direção a uma construção separada do castelo, construída bem depois, e ainda assim seguia o estilo arquitetônico do conjunto. A garagem era equipada com vários meios de transporte, desde motos Harvley Davidson, uma na qual você reconheceu sendo o modelo VRSCDX Night Rod Special, Maserati, Ferrari e lamborghini, pelo menos dois modelos de cada marca, sendo todos pretos. Em um canto perto da porta estava estacionado um tímido cinquecento preto._

- _Entre neste aqui! – Squalo apontou para o pequeno carro italiano._

_Tocando a delicada maçaneta prata, abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco macio de couro. Uma caixa com CDs, latinhas de coca-cola, chocolates e revistas estava posicionada aos seus pés. Olhou-a e depois para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. A boca dele mudou para um meio sorriso. Escolhendo um dos CDs da caixa, colocou um dos Red Hot Chili Pepers no rádio carro que acelerou ao som de Dani Califórnia._

_Deixando a pequena cidade de Castelnuovo di Garfagnana, e indo em direção a Genova, pelo que você tinha xeretado no GPS enquanto Squalo estava prestando atenção na estrada. _

_Depois de uma hora de viagem ambos estavam deliciando-se com as latinhas de refrigerante, e domada por uma vontade de provar os chocolates, abriu a caixa de bombons. Colocando um na boca derreteu-se com o sabor, estava tão gostoso que chegou a fechar os olhos. Quando abriu-os novamente, pode ver o motorista de observando com o canto dos olhos._

- _Voooi, eu também quero um. – Para a sua surpresa a voz dele saiu em um tom quase normal, um pouco mais alto do que a musica que estava tocando._

_Gentilmente posicionou o bombom na boca entreaberta de Squalo, este o colocou rapidamente na boca para logo em seguida lamber a ponta de seus dedos que estavam sujas de chocolate. _

_Retirou os dedos rapidamente e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Havia quase um ano que havia entrado na Varia como guardiã da nuvem e sempre fora tratada com uma pequena indiferença pelo segundo em comando. Nem mesmo o próprio Xanxus a travava mal, pelo ao contrário, caso fizesse alguma coisa errada, era o vice capitão que seria atingido por um copo de tequila. _

_Squalo levemente chacoalhou seu braço, acordando-a de sua pequena soneca de viagem. A paisagem havia mudado, de pequenas casas afastadas e rodeadas de verde por construções antigas mais próximas, ruas estreitas abrigavam lojas e restaurantes. Isso explicava o fato de estarem em um carro pequeno, de certa forma._

_O carro foi estacionado uma rua atrás do Porto Antico, caminharam até um pequeno restaurante e dividiram uma porção de spaghetti alla marinara, na qual o rapaz gentilmente pagou a conta. Era realmente um dia bem diferente do normal._

_Caminharam pela baía na qual ficou encantada com a vista, pegando na mão dele puxou-o para perto e apontou para todas as coisas bonitas que estava vendo, desde casas coloridas e simpáticas até as embarcações enormes e majestosas. Depois de um tempo o rapaz de cabelos prateados foi que lhe deu um pequeno puxão, sinalizando que ele queria conduzir. Levou-lhe até a porta do Aquarium._

E lá estava, depois de uma incrível viagem de carro até um aquarium que parecia mais incrível ainda. A Sala de recepção era um aquário enorme que englobava toda a sala, sendo que enormes raias cinzas passeavam por cima de suas cabeças.

Passaram pelos cavalos marinhos, caranguejos em aquários de mângues, enguias e cobras aquáticas, Squalo fez algumas piadas sobre essas últimas, até chegarem na sala dos tubarões.

Em um aquário enorme, com areia branca no fundo e uma rocha enorme vazada em alguns lugares acomodava um casal de tubarões martelo e três lixas. Quando pararam de frente ao aquário parecia que um dos tubarões lixa que estava deitado no fundo descansando levantou-se e nadou até vocês. Seus bigodes virados para baixo e seus olhos verdes um pouco separados do centro contrastavam com a cor amarronzada de seu corpo. Ele parecia um enorme bichinho de estimação tentando chamar atenção de seu dono, já que nadava de um lado para outro provocando Squalo.

- Ele te reconheceu como dono! – Cutucou a cintura dele com o cotovelo para provocá-lo. Ele respondeu com um "hunf"e uma mão em sua cintura.

Aquele era o aquário final e para saírem tinham que passar pela loja de souveniers, o rapaz já tinha se preparado mentalmente para caso de que você quisesse comprar alguma coisa. E logo que colocaram seus pés na loja você puxou-o para as prateleiras com bichinhos de pelúcia. Entre focas e golfinhos, escolheu um tubarão cinza que era a cara do seu acompanhante.

Squalo pode sentir suas próprias bochechas queimarem, e achou aquilo muito estranho. Não que ele nunca tivesse estado com uma mulher antes, ele nem se lembrara com quantas mulheres já havia saído. Mas você provocava alguma coisa diferente nele, não era apenas a lúxuria pelo seu corpo, e sim pelo fato de ser você.

Quando voltavam para o carro percebeu que Squalo ia na mesma direção que você, ao banco do passageiro e não ao do motorista, e com um rápido comando de mão virou seu corpo de frente para o dele, passou a mão em sua nuca e forçou a boca dele na sua. Podia sentir a figura do guardião da chuva prensando a sua menor contra a porta do carro, os quadris dele contra os seus a mantinha imóvel.

Os primeiros segundos fora uma surpresa e demorou um pouco para reagir, porém passou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e retribuiu o beijo abrindo a boca, isso deu-lhe total segurança e liberdade para marcar-lhe como território dele. Tubarões são muito territorialistas.

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**


	3. Passeio na Chuva - Genkishi x Reader

_Olá, tudo bem? Aqui está um capítulo muito especial da Primeiros Encontros, foi um pedido da **Midori Matsu **que queria um encontro com o Genkishi. E aqui está ele!_

_Confesso que foi difícil definir a personalidade dele, já que não tem um background tão grande como outros personagens. Revi alguns episódios em que ele aparecia e pesquisei seu perfil e descobri que ele ficou muito doente e quem curou-o foi o Byakuran, por isso sua lealdade a ele. Tomando esse ponto como inspiração cheguei a conclusão de que ele ficaria nervoso caso a garota que ele gostasse ficasse doente._

_Espero que não tenha ficado muito OCC._

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

A chuva caia fortemente e respingava gotas na janela balcão do seu quarto na base. Após a Gligio Nero ter sido tomada por Byakuran, perdeu tudo o que conhecia. O coração de Yuni havia sido tomado pelo veneno de chefe de Millefiore e depois dela, tinha se tornado o brinquedinho favorito dele.

Diferente de Yuni ainda tinha a mesma consciência e personalidade, mas temendo por sua vida aceitou a tornar-se a assistente pessoal de Byakuran. E desde aquele dia, quando não estivesse na presença do líder estaria na do Cavaleiro Fantasma.

Olhando pelo reflexo do vidro pode ver a figura que mantinha total atenção em todos os seus movimentos. Os olhos verde amarelados em formato de amêndoas, emoldurados por sobrancelhas escuras e acompanhavam o cabelo em corte channel curto, encaravam-na de volta. Vestia uma camisa formal preta de manga longa e o botão do colarinho aberto, que combinava com o seu vestido preto de corte tradicional.

Somente de estar na presença daquele homem fazia os pelinhos de todo o seu corpo se arrepiarem. Seus sentidos gritavam alerta e seus membros permaneciam rígidos prontos para qualquer movimento brusco. Tinha visto homens morrerem pela espada de Genkishi. Até mesmo o Emperador da espada, Squalo, tinha medo dele.

A batalha entre as famílias Millefiore e Vongola estavam na tranqüilidade antes da tempestade e por isso ambos foram dispensados de seus compromissos. E as luzes de Namimori brilhavam na escuridão e apesar da chuva convidavam para um passeio noturno.

- Genkishi, quero passear lá fora. – Sua frase não foi respondida, porém o Cavaleiro Fantasma moveu-se até a porta, indicando que a seguiria em sua caminhada. Passando pela porta e quase encostando no corpo do outro pode sentir um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

Os letreiros em inscrições japonesas das lojas e as vitrines pareciam distrair-lhe da situação que se metera e para completar estava dividindo um guarda chuva com a pessoa que mais tinha medo, mas isso não a impediu de sorrir e comentar a respeito das coisas que achou interessante enquanto caminhavam. Até imaginou que os lábios de Genkishi se curvaram levemente para cima, parecendo um sorriso.

As luzes guiaram-na para o parque da cidade onde as flores de cerejeira tentavam resistir a chuva. Em uma paisagem dessas conseguia entender como vários contos orientais foram escritos, era uma visão mágica.

A chuva constante logo se tornou em tempestade e alarmado o Cavaleiro Fantasma segurou firmemente em sua mão, guiando-a de volta a base. Era quente e passava segurança, confundindo seus pensamentos. O vento fez as frias gotas de chuva acertarem seu corpo fazendo-o tremer. Percebendo o que acontecia o espadachim aumentou o passo, mesmo assim seu corpo dava sinais de que ficaria resfriada logo.

Quase na metade do caminho seu corpo chegou ao limite, perdendo a sensibilidade dos seus membros e a visão ficando embaçada. Tombou para frente e quase colidiu com o chão, mas foi salva por Genkishi que interferiu na hora certa. Um braço passou por de baixo de suas pernas e a outra segurou sua cintura perto do corpo dele, sendo carregada quase sem esforço. A última visão antes de desmaiar foi dois olhos verdes amarelados cheios de preocupação.

Quando acordou estava enrolada em um edredom e vestia um pijama seco, sentindo melhor pode perceber que até suas roupas de baixo haviam sido trocadas. Sentindo as bochechas queimarem procurou pelo ambiente a possível pessoa que tivesse coragem de trocar suas roupas.

Ele estava sentado no chão com as costas encostadas no sofá em que estava, como se quisesse fazer-lhe companhia e protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Sentindo a movimentação atrás dele, levantou-se e encarou seu rosto tentando decifrar o que estava sentindo. Pelo fato de ser um domingo à noite, todas as lojas estavam fechadas impedindo-os de jantarem e pelo fato de ter desmaiado seu corpo já sentia a falta de comida. O barulho de seu estômago o tirou do transe, indo até a cozinha e voltando com uma bandeja com um prato de sopa de arroz quentinha, feita enquanto o outro esperava que acordasse.

Colocando-a em sua frente voltou-se a se sentar no chão, de frente esperando que experimentasse a sopa feita especialmente para você. Encarou a sopa por um bom tempo tentando decifrar o que aquilo significaria. Seu coração parecia ecoar por todo quarto, respirou profundamente acalmando seus nervos. Pegando a colher junto ao prato tomou a sopa com muito gosto, a cada colherada era como se ingerisse os sentimentos depositados nela, na primeira Genkishi parecia mais atraente do que o normal, na segunda a lembrança de ter sido carregada no colo por este retornou, no final da sopa percebera que o que sentia por ele não era medo, tinha disfarçado o sentimento de gostar por medo. Quando depositou a colher no prato seu corpo e seu coração tinham recuperado o calor.

- Muito obrigada, Genkishi. – Disse enquanto uma pequena quantidade de coragem surgiu dentro de você, acariciando uma das bochechas dele com sua mão, logo em seguida retirou alguns fios rebeldes do campo de visão dele.

A bandeja foi retirada e colocada na mesinha de centro, logo em seguida uma mão passeou pelo seu pescoço e um som de aprovação de que sua pele havia recuperado calor foi emitido por ele. A mão foi apoiada em sua nuca para sentir os lábios dele colidindo com os seus.

Chocada pela reação ao seu agradecimento demorou um pouco para corresponder ao beijo, passando as mãos pela nuca dele e entrelaçando nos cabelos escuros. A mão posicionada em sua nuca aproveitou a vantagem e posicionou melhor seu rosto para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. A outra mão foi colocada em sua cintura puxando seu corpo de encontro com o dele.

Uma sensação de algo novo e quente começou a espalhar por seu corpo, era como se cada toque fosse algo parecido como um fogo de artifício. Logo depois que tiveram que separar para recuperar o oxigênio perdido por seus pulmões, o moreno sentou-se do seu lado no sofá e com extrema facilidade colocou-a em seu colo. Sentada de frente para ele não conseguiu desviar a atenção daqueles olhos enigmáticos, suas mãos curiosas passeavam pelo rosto dele, tentando memorizar cada traço para que jamais esquecesse, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam delicadamente seus cabelos.

- Você é minha, agora e para sempre. - A voz que quase nunca era ouvida entrou por seus ouvidos fazendo seu sangue ser bombeado muito mais rápido, deixando-a sem ar e com o rosto totalmente vermelho. Um beijo foi depositado em sua testa como se quisesse comprovar a quem você pertencia.

- Claro, agora e para sempre. - Respondeu demonstrando seu agrado enquanto sorria. Mais um beijo foi-lhe roubado e podia sentir o sentimento de posse do outro ao seu corpo.

Notando seu cansaço, Genkishi carregou seu corpo com edredom e tudo em direção a sua espaçosa cama. Deitando e puxando seu corpo para perto, pode sentir o calor do corpo do outro tão perto do seu. E foi assim que teve o sono mais tranqüilo de todos os tempos. Afinal, tinha certeza que estava sendo protegida pelo seu amado Cavaleiro Fantasma.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_


End file.
